Talk:Songblade (3.5e Class)
Comments Looks good for the most part--nice job! Just a few things to clear up: *Make sure to mention that the Finesse doesn't stack with other things that add dex to attack/damage so people won't consider it a dip class. *Since it's a Rogue-level build, instead of granting them the Horde Breaker feat, detail what it grants at the appropriate levels (again, partially for dipping purposes). *Wayward charge--can a Songblade double back and forth to gain movement for Blitz Charge? *For Improved Blitz Charge, rather than the Reflex save be made with a DC of AC (which can easily be really, really powerful), you might want to consider making it a DC of 10 + Dex Mod + 1/2 Character level. Same for Galeforce Charge (which will increase its DC) and Breakneck Speed (and don't have the +X DC based on feet moved, since that can easily ramp up the DC outside of the RNG). *Blink Rush--what kind of action is this? (Looks swift, but I'm unsure). *Transcend--I'd take this out completely and give the Songblade something else--or perhaps instead make it limited to a number of times per day/encounter, requiring a swift action to activate and lasting one round. It's just that PCs don't do well with/when incorporeal ALL the time. Hope that helps a bit --Ghostwheel 01:05, November 6, 2009 (UTC) : For Transcend, perhaps make it twice per encounter lasting one round, activated as an immediate action? (That would let it be used defensively as well.) Incorporeal is incredibly good, and that would make it decent as a capstone ability. --Ghostwheel 18:26, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Comments Cont. *Reduce Armor: "All opponents wearing the same armor as the target", What does that mean? Same metal? Same type? Same weight? Same what? And can you really ignore magical full-plate at 16th level? :: I'd say the same type, from the description--like if you face half a dozen elite templars all in full plate, by ignoring one you ignore them all. Since it's only one type, it's not overpowered to ignore it at that high of a level. --Ghostwheel 00:28, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::: Craft (Armorsmithing) makes more sense then Knowledge (Architecture & Engineering). - Viatos 00:49, April 29, 2010 (UTC) *AC Bonus: Intelligence to AC? So you gain more skills and more armor too? Because your math smart? You already have 6 + Intelligence skills? :: See Kung Fu Genius and Factotum. --Ghostwheel 00:28, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *Martial Art: Karate = weapon focus? Like chinese sword-fighting karate? Strange name man. *Battle Insight: Every fight for how long? The whole fight after summoned? So why not just all the time, at-will. Same thing really. *Edge: Free +1 damage? Wow, thats costs big bucks for me. But for you its free... And you can add magic to that weapon too. :: Compare to other things like SA, etc. Not that much of a biggie. --Ghostwheel 00:28, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *Defiant Step: Opponents on the ground can make opportunity attacks as you move up the wall? Like an archer? So you start wall-walking and the Orc archer gets a free shot? :: It's for if you're walking up a wall and someone's on a ledge and has reach, they can attack you as you walk up the wall normally. --Ghostwheel 00:28, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *Blade Dance: Hit, shift, hit, shift. I get it. But this could provoke up to four opportunity attacks, couldn't it? And with Dancing Edge you could gain another Full Attack against any opponent you became adjacent with too? :: Movement only provokes AoOs once per action. Each enemy could take one AoO at most. And since it's not considered a charge but a full attack, you wouldn't take another attack. --Ghostwheel 00:28, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *Improved Blitz Charge: Daze and 4x speed. Seems abit much. I guess you do still have to move in straight line right? right? :: Fairly high level, not that big of a deal. Requires a save. Again, pretty decent for rogue-level stuff. *Wayward Charge: Pounce + Edge + Blitz Charge + Magic Weapon + Daze everyone I pass = Pawn-all, Uber-death. :: High level. Rogue balance. Not a problem. --Ghostwheel 00:28, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *Galeforce Charge: (Everthing above and more!) :: See everything above. --Ghostwheel 00:28, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *Breakneck Speed: Thats two saving throws if your charging past an opponent. That is way too may saves per enemy, per charge. Your DM will kill you. *Slice the Flux: At maximum distance? during a charge where you can change direction at-will and run in a circle? And a Will Save vs. (Not death, oh no...) Utter Anniliation! That is CRAZY! --Jay Freedman 00:21, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :: It's called a level 20 capstone. And even then, Spheres of Annihilation grant saves if I remember right. Again, rogue-level balance. --Ghostwheel 00:28, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::: So first you must hit, then they must lose a Will save, then they become void. If your facing a Rogue-level opponent then this attack must be a perfectly fine way to deal with Rogue-level opponents. Good feedback Ghostwheel. --Jay Freedman 00:35, November 7, 2009 (UTC)